Tale Of Two Halves
by LadyLoveBlue
Summary: this is only the prolouge and the first chapter, just because its the way i wrote it on paper, its going to be a sort slow transition, i've got alot of paper to go through and oodles of editing. yaaay. the starts kinda slow..it gets better i promise.


A Tale Of Two Halves

A Harry Potter Fan fiction

Prologue

Piper's cheeks were hot she shook a bit as she looked at a long dangling rope hanging from a metal fan. The sound of children playing in a few rooms down could be heard loudly. Piper licked her lips, there was no amount of magic in the world that could fix any of this. She bit down on a round silver hoop through the left side of her lip The girls mind raced with what do to.

Her odd colored eyes roamed the room her right eye the brightest liquid green any ocean could conjure her left eye was a bit lighter with more brown and random flecks of gold, a hazel color. Piper ran her hands through her dark confused hair that couldn't decided wheatear it wanted to be straight or curly, Piper came across a letter laying on the bed in her mothers room, on one of her frantic pacing circles

''_Dear Piper ,_

_I know your reading this, Lucius has been very generous over the years and this has nothing to do with him, its all me Pipes,_

_Your strong I know you'll do wonderfully at Hogwarts the transfer from Drexel was completed last week, I'm sorry I've done so much with out you knowing. _

_Your grandmother's moved she wants the twins to come out and stay with her the address is on the other side, I love you Quinn and James so much Piper take care of them. Even if Lucius seems mean he means well, Good Luck finding your father, I know you've been looking for years, Potters the last name you'll need Not that you will have much luck Last I heard he' died Plus there's a million potters, a very common last name_

_By the way Piper I've charmed the house, its in effect now that your reading, its going to be eaten by flames.. I deserve it . Ive done so many wrong things… Remember I love you. _

_Love,_

_Mom. (Victoria Lenton)_

_Piper looked at her mother and felt no tears, she shoved the letter in to her back pocket of her jeans and knew it was not her mothers doing.. Revenge and hatred filled her heart she was swimming a sea of no return, not many revenge driven people make it out from there. Piper turned on her heel quickly out to the living room. _

_The spitting images of Lucius bright blonde hair almost white, and cold eyes, but like their mother they were happy. _

"_Quinn.. James.. pack as much stuff as you can, no questions we've got to go."_

_**Chapter**__** 1**_

The window in the great hall blew open and cold air poured in despite the warm October that was present. The calmest part of the day was now ruined by the cold air, The students glanced around confused and cold. Dumbledore waved his hand in the air in a soothing way to try and comfort the startled students who looked around like deer in the headlights.

Dumbledore glanced around to the other teachers and smiled

"Such entrances these days.. I think this is going to be a very interesting year don't you Snape?"

Snape barely looked up from his cup of pumpkin juice and halfly smiled at Dumbledore just as another blast of cold air rushed in to the room, Piper dropped her charm and became visible once more she flew around the great hall before coming to a soft stop in front of Dumbledore.

Piper lowered her feet to the ground and came off of her maroon colored broom, she brought it up in her left hand and smiled

"Sorry about the wind it was the only way I knew how to get here quick enough." Piper spoke smoothly and confident. Snape shifted his weight turning behind the chair pulling forth an old hat box, Snape pulled the top off and out popped an awkwardly shaped hat that smelled just as weird as it looked.

Piper rolled her shoulders as she pulled off a tan backpack from her shoulders they were sore from the long flight, She laid the bag on the ground and walked around the table sitting in an empty chair that had been pulled near the table, they were making this sorting rather quick. Piper's jeans were dark and her shirt was layered a grey long sleeved shirt and a black cami underneath. Pipers lips delicately formed in to a smile as she listened to the hat ramble and make its smart quips about being a student at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore smiled caringly at the girl and spoke just the same.

" Well Ms. Lenton It's going to be an interesting year, watching the students interact with new students is always a pleasure"

"Please, just call me Piper," she reached her left hand touching the silver loop to the left side of her mouth, "You don't mind do you?"

Dumbledore shook his head and turned away, Snape moved closer to her

"Just what I need, more children around to cause trouble."

Piper lifted her brow and smiled "What?. Who says I'm not an angle?" Piper laughed lightly getting a kick out of her own joke. Snape moved the sorting hat over her head.

"_Hmm.. You are loyal…but there's something else in ya kid. " _the hat moved it's fabric lips around in a debating manner until it shouted a decision

"_Slytherin it is!_"

The Slytherin house erupted in clapping and hollering to the new member. Snape snatched the sorting hat off of Pipers head and mumbled to himself. Piper gathered her things and was led to the Slytherin quarters. She followed protocol for once and changed in to the uniform. She looked in the mirror and sighed

"Skirts..skirts..who needs them.. I wish I had pants.."

Piper headed out of the dorms and in to the halls heading back to the great hall, she could hear her stomach rumble ling. She took eager steps, the halls were mainly empty besides a few students, the only one who stopped her was a bright blonde boy with two others next to him.

"Aren't you that new girl?"

Piper stopped and rolled her eyes, someone had dared interrupted her quest for food. She turned and looked at the boy.

"Does that matter blondie?" Piper perked her brow and waited for a response,.

The boy smirked in the slimy way he did.

"Yes because some people around here associate with mud bloods and second rate wizards. And I would love if you were a good girl and stayed with us?"

Piper didn't hesitate to laugh at the boy

"You must be…Draco it was…a little bird whispered to me."

Piper looked at him closely.. He looked like her brothers. Just another spitting image of the devil. Piper was determined to get them and make sure they were gentlemen

"…You know.. You were kind of cute but then you started talking. Sort of killed everything for me. " Piper turned on her heels and started her journey back to the great hall.

Draco was shocked.. No one had dared speak to him like that.

"Watch your back .."

Piper ignored him and kept going. Her journey was once again interrupted by the wave of students flooding out from the great hall..breakfest must of just let out. Lunch would happen soon. Piper decided to wait and marched off to find her first class of the day. Potions.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Piper dared not to pay attention, her quill glided against the parchment in a graceful way. Well as graceful doodling was. The only thing that came out of Professor Snapes mouth was

"_Blah Blah Blah"_

Piper stretched her arms out just in time to feel the vibrations of a ruler slam on to her side of the desk. Snape stood broodingly

"And what would the key ingredient be Ms. Lenton?"

Piper smiled in a devilish way

"Wolfs bane sir it's always wolfs bane."

Snape rolled his eyes "Detention.."

Piper let her akward eyes roam around the giggling room untill she stopped on a brown haired boy who raised his hand Snape nodded towards him."

"Lavender sir."

Snape nodded as he walked towards the front of the class to the black board.

"Good work perhaps you could educate our American friend over there."

Piper smiled at the boy for sort of saving her rear. She looked away and rebelliously doodled the rest of the class away. When the class ended she stood collecting her things in to her black messenger bag. Piper turned to leave until she felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around quickly seeing the lavender boy standing in front of her.

"My names Cedric," He held out his hand, Piper should of walked away but gave in and shook his hand in return. This was unfamiliar to most Slytherin.

"Piper. Piper Lenton"

Cedric smirked looking at the parchment in Pipers left hand

"I see your quiet the rebellious one?" He laughed gently and Piper shrugged

"Mind if I look?" Cedric pointed towards the doodles, Piper handed the paper to him, not really careing much about it.

"So..im assuming this school has Quidditch?"

Cedric nodded pushing Piper out of the room so they could move on to their next classes. "Of course. Try outs are soon.. It's always nice to start in the fall. when the weathers nice"

"You might have a rough competition seeing where you were placed. "

Piper shrugged and smiled, this was the most comfturble she had been with the opposite sex in a long time, she wasn't going to let it just slip away for the time being.

"I should be fine..im a very stale cookie."

Cedric looked around skipping wasn't his thing. But this seemed worth it.

"Well..in that case Piper follow me."


End file.
